


Winter’s Delight

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-15
Updated: 2004-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SUMMARY: It’s christmas and Daniel gets hurt and lost suring a snow storm, Will his friends be able to find him in time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 Fanfiction - Winter's Delight

"Daniel, you going to make it Janet's party tonight?"

Looking up from the pile of paperwork that was scattered across his desk, Daniel smiled at Sam as she entered his office.

"Hey Sam, I'm gonna try." Stated Daniel looking back down at the sheet of paper in front of him.

It was almost a week before Christmas, and Janet was having a party for Cassie. They had plans to spend the holidays with Janet's family, and wouldn't be here for the Christmas or New years. Everything had been arranged.

"Come on Daniel, You have to go, I here the colonel's going to be bringing his famous potato salad, yummy." Stated Sam rubbing her stomach mockingly.

Looking up, Daniel wasn't surprised to see two sparkling blue eyes staring back at him.

"Cassie's really looking forward to spending Christmas with Janet's family. This will be the first time, she's meet any of them face to face. I think Janet's a little nervous too."

"Cassie's a great kid, she has nothing to be worried about." Replied Daniel tapping his pen on the surface of his desk.

Truth was, it wasn't that he didn't want to go to the party. He just really wasn't in the mood for one that night. The day had started out miserable, having gotten back late from work, He'd forgotten to restock on his favorite brand of coffee something he never did and had to endure a cup of instant until he arrived at his office. And to top that off, his car, nearly died on him halfway to work. 

No, today had not started off very good. 

"So does that mean your going to go."

"It means I'll do my best, but I might be late, I've already explained to Janet about a previous engagement I promised to attend to, so don't wait for me, for anything."

Shaking her head, Sam smiled as she left his office…

Finally finishing up his report, and sending it to General Hammond, Daniel leaned forward in his chair and began rubbing his temple, as if to try and make the headache, which had seemed to suddenly appear after, his talk with Sam, disappear.

Repressing the urge to sigh, Daniel looked down at his watch and shook his head. It was already nearly six o'clock he had just enough time to get home shower and change.

Making his way to the parking garage Daniel shook his head.

Jack had even offered to drive him there and then back home, before Daniel had reminded him that he had his own car and didn't need a lift. Besides, Jack was going to be heading out to Janet's right away and as Daniel reminded him, he had a previous engagement to attend to. It wasn't until after the Colonel had actually left the Daniel remembered the car trouble he had been having earlier and wondered if should have taken Jack up on his offer.

"No point in worrying about that now" muttered Daniel getting into his car and starting up the engine.

Turning on the radio to listen to the weather report. Daniel wrapped his long warm coat around him tightly. According to the man on the radio the flurries of snow were coming down more and more. Shivering at the cold air, Daniel turned on the heater and waited for the car to warm up a bit.

Damn but he just wanted to head home and relax with a good cup of coffee, maybe he'd add a little bit of that Irish whisky he had been saving. Turn on the tube and relax for once, with no interruptions.

But tonight, that just wasn't meant to be. He had promised to attend the fundraising dinner since last month. It would be absolutely rude of him to back out now just to attend Janet's party. No he couldn't that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slamming the door shut as he strolled into his apartment a little over an hour later. Daniel headed straight for the kitchen a bag of his favorite coffee blend in his hand. Good thing he had remembered to bring his stash from the office home. 

Pouring the rich black steaming concoction into his favorite mug, Daniel headed for the stairway. Taking a sip of the coffee and savoring the flavor, Daniel stopped halfway up the stairs as the phone began to ring.

"Hello." Stated Daniel picking up the receiver as he put down the steaming mug on the side table.

"Daniel I'm so glad I caught you" stated the smooth velvety voice on the other end of the phone.

Smiling Daniel sat down.

" Hey Marcie, I just got home, I was just about to start getting ready."

"That's what I wanted to call you about. Steve had appendicitis. They've brought him over to the hospital. I'm here now."

Frowning slightly, Daniel sat down on the arm of his sofa.

"How is he doing?" asked Daniel 

"They've taken him into surgery, and I've called Steve's mom she and her husband are on their way here. I just wanted to call you and let you know I won't be attending the fundraiser before you left to pick me up."

"Hey that's alright, I'm just sorry to hear about Steve."

"Well anyway, I wanted to thank you again. Steve was grateful, you were going to be taking me to the fundraiser while he was supposed to be out of town. I doubt I could have made it through that by myself."

Chatting for a few more minutes, Daniel finally hung up the phone and leaned back into the sofa. Well so much for those plans, well at least he didn't have to attend the fundraiser. 

Marcie and Steve had moved in two floors below him, they had meet at the Gourmet coffee shop not far from the apartment building, and the three had seemed to become instant friends while he'd been there. This week Steve was supposed to have attended a conference in buffalo, his plane having been scheduled to leave that afternoon. 

They had asked Daniel to accompany Marcie to the fundraiser in his place. 

Apparently his appendix had other plans. Steve now lay in the hospital having the surgery. His parents having just arrived before Daniel said goodbye to Marcia.

Glancing over at the clock on the mantle Daniel noted the time. Everyone had been due to arrive at Janet's party about a half an hour ago. Well he'd just take a quick shower and head on over a whole lot earlier than he had expected.

Heading into the kitchen to refill the now cooling cup, Daniel looked out at the flurries of snow that were coming down. Turning back around, Daniel headed upstairs to shower and change.

*~*

"Colonel, I'm so glad you could make it." Exclaimed Janet coming into the living room followed by a smiling and chattering Cassie.

"We're off duty now, Janet you can call me Jack alright."

"Force of habit Col..I mean Jack." 

"Hey short stuff, you looking forward to you trip?" laughed Jack as he hugged the young teen to his side.

Shrugging her shoulder Cassie plopped down onto the couch next to Sam. 

"Mom says I'll love it, Grandma and Grandpa are dying to meet me. So I guess it won't be that bad."

Getting up from the couch when Cassie started telling Sam about the latest boy that had caught her interest, Jack made his excuses and headed towards the kitchen. Finding Janet engaging Sgt. Miller in deep conversation.

Making his way over to the Counter to pout himself a large glass of eggnog. Jack nodded towards the pair as the turned to him.

"I'm glad you could make it tonight Jack. I just hope that Daniel will be able to make it later, Cassie wanted to give him a present before we left."

Taking a sip of his drink, Jack nodded.

"I talked with him right before I left, Said to tell you he was real sorry about tonight. You know he'd be here for Cassie if he could have. He just couldn't break a previous engagement.

"I know, he told me he'd try his best to make it here tonight, But not to really expect him."

The cold wind of the icy weather sent chills down Daniel's back as he made his way down the road. The process of leaving his apartment had taken a little longer than he had expected. So now he was really late, not that they would have been expecting him. He had after all told both Jack and Janet that he probably wouldn't be able to make it all.

"Great." Exclaimed Daniel as he looked out his window at the detour sign in front of him. Shaking his head as he turned to head towards the direction indicated by the arrow, Daniel sighed. He was already late and now this detour was going to add at least another twenty minutes of road time for him. Probably not as much if it wasn't for this snowstorm. A more sensible man would have been home. With a nice cup of warm hot chocolate with a little something extra added to it. Not making his way through the snow to get to a Christmas party, That they really didn't want to go to in the first place, So why was he?

`God Knows.' Sighed Daniel in his thoughts as he made his way down the road once again. 

Glancing over at the passenger seat at the presents neatly wrapped with green and gold striped paper and yellow ribbons wrapped around them Daniel smiled. He hoped that both Janet and Cassie would like the gifts. A nice green embroided sweater for his favorite doctor and a carved jewelry box case for Cassie. 

`Sure is coming down' Daniel thought flipping on the radio and looking out at the falling white flurries, as they seemed to come down harder.

Finally landing on Nat king Cole singing about Chestnuts roasting did Daniel stop and listen to the music. 

The scenery outside to Daniel was breath taking. The snow covered ground that la y around him as he drove by was like an ocean of white and green. Growing up in the desert as a child and his year on Abydos. Daniel had spent very little time in the snow. A few of his foster families had thought it strange that a boy his age didn't like to build snowmen or participate in snowball wars. Truth was it really was something he had wanted to do. It wasn't until much later that he had really gotten his taste of what all the fuss was about.

Smiling at the memory, Daniel reached out to turn up the volume on the radio. The sudden jerking of the car startling him, sending him crashing backwards and over to the side his head smashing against the side window of his seat. Gripping desperately to the steering wheel all Daniel seemed to feel was the sudden panic in him as the spinning vehicle suddenly twisted round before sliding off the road, flipping over and crashing upside down. The last thing Daniel heard was the sound of someone screaming as the wave of blackness overtook him.

"Is something wrong Colonel?" Sam asked at the sudden pained look that washed over her commanding officers face.

"What…. Oh no Carter, nothings wrong." Jack replied running his hand around the back of his neck. "Suddenly got a sharp pain. Probably just a headache coming on."

Nodding as she smiled Sam seemed to take the explanation to heart. 

"It's to bad Daniel couldn't make it tonight sir. Cassie really was hoping to be able to give him her gift before her and Janet left tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know, But he did say he might stop by afterwards." Jack replied taking another sip of his eggnog.

"Well if it's too late by the time he leaves from there, it would probably be better if he didn't. Looks like the snow is starting to come down harder."

"Probably right…. even Daniel wouldn't get out if the weather got worse."

Smiling as she went over to where Janet stood. Captain Carter couldn't help the nagging feeling that kept scratching at the back of her mind. Something wasn't right. 

"Whoa there Sam!" laughed Janet suddenly in front of her.

"Janet?" 

"Yeah, Janet." Smiled the tiny woman before her. "Sam, Maybe you should cut back on the eggnog for awhile."

"Probably right." Laughed Sam. "Went out of it there for a moment."

"Listen Cassie wanted to give you her present in private. She's upstairs in her room." Nodded Janet indicating the stairs.

"Thanks Janet." Called Sam turning to head to the stairway.

Fluttering his eyes open, the first thing Daniel felt as he started to regain conscience was cold…. Very cold and wet. The fact that he was now looking up at the night sky seemed to agree to the fact that he was outside.

Blinking several times as he looked up at the sky above him. Daniel wondered for a moment where he was. The dull ache in his head was growing more intense. The slight feeling of disorientation as the sky above started shifting and growing dull. Taking a deep breath to keep himself awake Daniel twisted his head to the side to get a better look around. The sharp pain in his shoulder almost sending him screaming in agony. As did the one in his left leg.

Closing his eyes as the agonizing pain started to dull again. Daniel managed to look out to where his was. His car, that crash had apparently thrown him from the twisting heap of metal, but only halfway. His upper body now lay halfway out of the disheveled heap as his lower half was caught inside. His leg caught in the twisting metal.

`Good thing I wore that coat. Jack made me get." Muttered Daniel as a swift gust of wind blew across him. The fleeting thought that no one would actually be looking for him crossed his mind before the blackness overtook him again.

Slamming the phone down yet again. Jack ran his fingers through the silver strands of his hair.

"Colonel?"

Turning around jack found himself staring into the worried face of his 2IC. 

"Is there something wrong sir?"

"No, nothings wrong Carter." Replied Jack looking down at the phone in his hand. "I've been trying to get a hold of Daniel, but his phone seems to be out of reach."

"You know Daniel, I'm sure he's having a wonderful time with his neighbors." Commented Sam. 

Flipping the phone back into his pocket. Jack nodded. Carter was probably right. He was more than likely worried over nothing. Daniel had said after all that he might not even get the chance to show up tonight. Besides they had a meeting scheduled for early morning. Fraiser had just to finish up her last report before Sam brought her and Cassie to the airport.

"Great party Janet." Exclaimed Sam as Janet came over.

"Thanks Sam." Remarked Janet. "and thanks for staying to help me clean up. Cassie's pretty much wiped out."

Glancing over at the now asleep teen resting against the sofa. Jack smiled. Ferretti had worn out the kid playing Cassie's favorite Card game. Of course he pretended he was letting her win. Everyone knew she was beating the pants off him. Jack had to wonder where she learned to be such a card shark. By the time had come for him to leave, Cassie had earned a good fifty dollars of the officers money.

"I told Teal'c I'd drop him back off at the base before I head home, so I'll see you tomorrow Carter."

"Okay Colonel." Replied Sam.

"In case I don't see you before you leave tomorrow Fraiser, I hope you and Cassie have a great time seeing the folks." Commented Jack flipping on his jacket.

"Thanks Jack." Replied Janet. "By the way, what are you planning on doing for the holidays."

"Like you Janet, spending it with family."

Waving bye as he walked out the door and wrapping his arms around him tighter. Jack shivered as he made his way towards his car. Glancing up at the night sky as more flurries of snow fell from above. Shaking the offensive mess from his shoulders and climbing inside. Jack wondered how his favorite archeologist would feel about a late night visit.

Pushing his way back from the darkness. Daniel blinked several times as gently falling snow landed on his face. Unsure of how much time had passed as he lay there. Daniel stared up at the night sky.

Grimacing at the ache in his leg. Daniel felt himself slipping back into oblivion. Taking several deep breaths letting the cold air enter his lungs as he coughed. The fierce winds pulling him back awake.

Reaching out to taste the few snowflakes as the landed around the edge of his mouth Daniel's mind wandered to the party that was probably still going on at Janet's. Right now even Jack's so called potato salad would be wonderful. The last meal he'd eaten had been at the mountain with both Jack and Sam as Teal'c was showing a few new recruits to fighting techniques and was unable to join them.

Noticing for the first time at the snow covered area. Daniel once again wondered how long he'd been out as the newly covered snow, now seemed to cover a great deal of his wrecked vehicle. Not that anyone passing would probably see it. No the road he had unfortunately managed to plunge over had been slightly higher. With the falling snow, covering his tracks, soon anyone passing wouldn't see them. Of course with it being nighttime, No one would probably see them anyway.

It was so cold… He should have been used to this by now. He had lived here for how long. Of course spending almost half your time traveling to other planets where it might be warmer than it was on your own. Probably had a little to do with lack of weather knowledge.

Jack and Sam both had practically yelled at him, when he had showed up at work one day wearing what he had considered to be a very comfortable coat. He reluctantly found himself shopping for another that very same day with Jack.

It had taken Daniel only half and hour to find the coat he wanted. Course he managed to drag Jack around looking at other ones. Yes maybe it was childish. He could after all buy his own clothes. But at the time, he really didn't care.

Feeling the warmth from the coat surrounding him. Daniel vowed to remember to thank his two annoying friends.

~*~

"O'Neill" stated Teal'c coming around the corner of the hallway heading towards the Colonel's office.

"Hey big guy." Remarked stopping to wait for his friend. 

"I was under the impression that you were heading home, O'Neill."

"I am, but I had to drop off these reports to Hammond before the meeting tomorrow.

Nodding in understanding as they made there way towards the Colonel's office. Jack frowned as the urge to head back to the elevator and down to Daniel's office seemed to grow ever more intense.

The security guard from earlier had assured him that Daniel had left hours ago. Still this nagging feeling in the back of his head seemed to grow more and more with each passing moment.

Rubbing the back of his neck as they entered the stark dullness of the room. Jack couldn't help but grimace at the stack of paperwork that seemed to never leave his desk. No matter how hard he tried.

And yes he actually did paperwork and research.

It's just that when you have two of the world's best… scratch that. Two of the most annoying, but best scientific and researchable members on your team. Well they usually wound up doing most of those things anyway. Jack was and always would be a more hand on type of guy.

"O'Neill is there something wrong?" asked Teal'c. "You seemed most preoccupied today. Is there something on your mind?"

"Nothing, big guy." Exclaimed Jack waving his hands in the air. "Just got a lot on my mind is all." 

Raising his eyebrow at his friend Teal'c watched as Jack began shuffling some papers on his desk. His mind obviously somewhere else and not here. Perhaps he would talk with Daniel Jackson or Major Carter to see if there was anything wrong with their commanding officer. Frowning slightly at the thought of Daniel Jackson Teal'c once again glanced over at the colonel. He had on more than one occasion tonight seemed to be preoccupied with the whereabouts of there fourth member. 

Teal'c questions on the matter had lead to an in-depth conversation with Major Carter and Sergeant Collins about fundraisers. One, which he had been glad to find, interrupted by doctor Fraiser's need of the Major's assistance.

"Perhaps if you are worried about DanielJackson, you should stop by his place of residence." Stated Teal'c tilting his head to the side.

Looking up quickly jack frowned ready to protest that he wasn't worried about Daniel when the look on Tealc's face made his face soften into a smile. Jack guessed he was a little over protective of his kids. 

Truth was he had intended to do just that. But had at the last minute opted to hang around the mountain for awhile before going home. Daniel was after all a grown man. He didn't need him to go running after him all the time. He did deserve some sort of life outside of the gate program. Interrupting his free time with other friends had seemed…. Well selfish. 

~~~~***

The shivering that had seemed to intensify as the night loomed on had left Daniel tired and nauseous. He barely felt the feel of the snow beneath his hands as they lay on the ground. His fingertips having went from Numbness from what seemed like hours out here. He had to do something. The realization that he more than likely would be out here all night had finally crossed his mind a few hours before sending him nearly into a panic.

The resulting had been a mistake in moving, resulting in extreme sharp agonizing pain throughout his entire body. Several agonizing breaths later had resulted in a calmer attitude. Although still a bit scared.

The once cloudy sky now showed crystal clear above him. As the twinkling stars hovered above. The scene was almost mesmerizing to Daniel.

`Jack would love this.' Thought Daniel watching the stars twinkle. One of the things Jack seemed to like best was sitting outside looking up through his telescope. He'd even showed Daniel where he figured Abydos was located. For some reason it had given Daniel a warm feeling knowing his friend had apparently looked out for him even though he had been millions on miles away on another world.

"You've always looked after me Jack. I know you'll find me." Whispered Daniel.

~~~**~~~

It was obvious that Daniel was not home. Jack had not seen any trace of Daniel's car outside of the apartment building or anywhere in the garage. So why was he flipping through his keys to find his spare?

To be honest even he didn't know the answer to that one. Perhaps this nagging feeling that had seemed to increase over the past few hours would start to dissipate once he knew for certain that his rather stubborn archeologist was all right. Several attempts at contacting the younger man had resulted in little help. 

"Daniel?" called out not really expecting an answer. 

Looking around at the well-kept apartment. Jack noted that nothing seemed out of place. Picking up a few used coffee cups from off the coffee table and placing them into the sink. That was one thing they had all learned. No matter where you went in Daniel's home you would more than likely find a cup of coffee somewhere. Usually if said doctor had been working on some kind of project. To Jack once you left the office, hey work was over. Apparently this did not hold true for everyone. Afterwards jack had made it his goal in life to show Daniel that there was life outside of ancient dead people..no pun intended.

The ringing of his phone starting his out of his thoughts as the loud noise caused him to jump. Rolling his eyes as he answered.

"O'Neill here?"

"Colonel?" exclaimed Sam's voice loud and clear through the receiver.

"Carter?" 

"Yes, Colonel. It's me…I was just wondering if you were able to talk with Daniel?"

"No, he's still not home. Guess this fundraiser function is taking longer than expected. Hell…probably went out afterwards with those neighbors's of his…. He tell you anything about them?"

Sitting down on the couch in Janet's living room Sam frowned. The clock on the wall before her moved slightly as the needle moved to indicate that it was indeed well past two in the morning.

"Nothing really, only that he'd meet them at a coffee shop around the corner from his building. Said they seemed like a very nice couple."

"Yeah, that's exactly what he told me also, still I'll be a whole lot better if I knew for sure where he was."

"I know sir, but Daniel is a grown up sir. Even id sometimes we forget. If you here from him let Janet and me know, I'm going to spending the night over here with her and Cassie."

"Sure Carter I'll….

The sharp ringing of Daniel's phone interrupting him as the audible click from the answering machine picked up, and the voice of a happy Daniel Jackson came over the air.

"This is Daniel, I'm not in right now. Leave a message and a number and I'll get back to you."

"Daniel, this is Marcie again. Just wanted to let you know that Steve came through the surgery just fine. You're probably sound asleep or still over at your friends. I really am sorry that we had to miss the fundraiser, But hey at least you got to go and have fun with your fiends before they leave tomorrow…by the way once Steve is fully recovered why don't you and your friend Jack come over for dinner. It'll be nice to put a face to the name. Anyway, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Carter I think we might have a problem." Stated Jack as the last of the message played before clicking off.

~~~~***~~~~

Blinking several times, as he watched the sparkle of the snow around him. Daniel listened faintly to the sounds around him. The faint passing of a few cars from earlier and given him a sense of hope that he would soon be found. Funny he never would have thought that waking up in the infirmary would sound so appealing. As the sounds grew farther apart, that feeling soon started to fade. 

It was funny the first time Daniel could have sworn he heard the faint sound of Christmas carols earlier. The faint sound had started to penetrate the cloudiness of his brain as he lay there. It had taken a few minutes for him to realize that the sounds where actually coming from the wreck he called a car. 

The music had for awhile brought comfort to him. The faint sounds filling the air as the snow had fell. 

`Lord, if I never see snow again, I think I'll be alright.' thought Daniel. 

Looking up at the twinkling lights above, Daniel watched as they sparkled. 

"Please, let someone find me, I don't want to die out here alone." He whispered as the echoing sound of the night saturated the air around him.

~~~**~~~

"According to the hospital, Daniel's neighbor was brought into the hospital with an appendicitis late yesterday afternoon. According to the doctor's he's going to be fine. His wife never left the hospital." Stated Sam looking over at the colonel as she spoke.

"Then where the hell is Daniel?" growled Jack shaking his head. "He never showed up at Fraiser's house for the party. Even if he didn't have to go out with his neighbors. There's no way he wouldn't have a least stopped by to see Cassie before they leave."

"Sir, I'd like to request that we backtrack Daniel's steps to see if we can find where he went." Stated jack looking over at General Hammond.

"Agreed Colonel, any idea where it is we start?" asked General Hammond clasping his hands together at the head of the table in the briefing room.

"I've already talked with the guard that was on duty last night here at the mountain, he said Daniel left around six o'clock from the mountain."

"Yes, and according to the doorman at his apartment." Stated Sam interrupting him. "Daniel didn't arrive home until after seven and he left again about an hour later."

Nodding General Hammond looked over to SG1's second in command.

"Did Dr. Jackson give his doorman any indications where he might have been headed."

Shaking her head no, Sam stared across the width of the table to lock eyes with her commanding officer. The feeling that something was terrible wrong was growing stronger every minute as they tried to figure out where the missing member of their team was.

"The storms have increased over the past few hours, sir." Stated Jack looking down at the table. "If he's stuck out there.."

"I understand Colonel" stated Hammond. 

"First thing to do is to check all roads leading to Dr. Fraiser's home. There's still a possibility Dr. Jackson might be out there simply stuck in the storm." 

"We may have something General." Stated Lt. Jameson coming into the office. 

"What?" asked Jack leaning forward in his chair.

"Construction and power outage sir." Remarked the younger man. 

"Construction Lt.?" 

"Yes sir, the main road leading to Dr. Fraiser's area of residence was apparently cut off for over an hour while construction was being done to remove some debris that had caused a power outage."

"They would have detoured the traffic." stated Sam. "But we didn't see any signs of this road construction when we left did you colonel."

"No, But if they had already finished and left. The snow probably would have covered any evidence of them being there."

"Where was that road detoured to?" asked Jack standing up…

~~~***~~~

Shivering violently Daniel tried to focus on something, anything but the cold around him. How long had he been out here, an hour, two, and three…? God he was so tired. What did it matter if he closed his eyes. They felt so heavy against the onslaught of wind that kept pushing down on them. 

The sky had seemed so clear a moment ago, Daniel wondered where the stars had went as the wind blew harder or at least seemed to as a few drops of snow fluttered down around him.

The faint sounds of cars passing near, did little as the sounds soon faded again, just as before. Shivering violently at the cold, Daniel closed his eyes, he was so tired.

~~*~~

Peering out the window of his Jeep. Jack kept himself focused on the road before him, as Sam and Teal'c surveyed the scene out the windows of the passenger seats.

The winds and snow had seemed to increase right after they had left the safety and warmth of the mountain. Right now, the warmth of the heater did little to satisfy the chill that was running down Jack's insides. They were screaming at him, something was wrong. 

Gripping his fingers tight around the wheel, as he glanced over at his second in command.

"Can you see anything?" jack asked.

Shaking her head sadly, Sam barely looked away from the glass. Like the colonel, she too felt guilt. The sense that something was wrong seemed to have been plaguing her all night. Not as much as her commanding officer it seemed. The thought that their friend might be lost out there in this storm.

"Dammit, where the hell is he?" shouted Jack slamming his hand against the steering wheel. 

Glancing back at Teal'c, Sam noted as the clasped the other man's shoulder.

"DanielJackson is strong O'Neil. I believe that he will be alright."

Looking up at the reflection of his friend in the rear view mirror, Jack nodded. He needed to keep a level head, right now. The last thing anyone needed was for him to lose it, right now. It just seemed liked they had been searching down this road for and eternity. Yet they still had no sign of their missing friend. 

"Sir, I think we should….

The sudden jerkiness of the car as it slid over the unexpected ice patch sending them spinning for a moment. Cutting off whatever the Major had been about to say.

"Dammit" growled O'Neil . "Everybody alright?"

"Indeed." Remarked Teal'c from the back seat.

"Yes sir, I'm fine." Stated Sam sitting up further in her seat.

"Come on." Growled Jack as he shifted gears and pressed the gas for them to move. The screeching sound of the tires spinning on the ice as they slid around was all the sound they could hear before the engine failed.

"Oh for crying out loud!" shouted Jack.

"We'd better check the engine and the tires sir." Stated Carter pulling her coat on tighter as she opened her door to get out.

Tightening his coat around him further at the blast of wind that hit them as the door opened. Jack grimaced as he too got out.

"Looks like we just need to see if we can push her off this ice patch, we'll be okay." Remarked Sam from behind the car with Teal'c.

Nodding Jack slammed the hood of the car down. 

The biting chill around them sent shivers down Jack's spine as he headed back to the front of the car to get in. Glancing back, Jack was stopped in his motion at the fact that Teal'c had not moved from where he stood along side the rear of the vehicle. He was in fact staring off down the road.

"Teal'c?" shouted Jack, loudly, his voice nearly muffled by the sudden gust of wind.

Gazing out at the expanse of snow and trees that surrounded them, Teal'c calmly ignored his friend. He was sure he had heard a something. The sound very faint, as thought carried by the wind and tossed up around them. 

"I thought I heard something, O'Neill." Stated Teal'c looking around.

"I don't hear anything." Stated Jack after a moment.

Opening her mouth to indicate to the Colonel that it was probably Tealc's being a Jaffa, which gave him a better sense of hearing, was interrupted as the man in question moved away from them. His face shifted in concentration as he peered down the slope of the snow-covered area that lay below them. 

"What is it?" shouted Sam as she and Jack came to stand near the big Jaffa.

Peering out at the scene before him. Jack shifted on his foot as the snow blew harder around him. It was crazy of course but for a moment Jack was sure he heard music. Sweet low, haunting holiday music. Violins and harps, and more all chorusing together to make a blend of joy for the listener.

It took a moment for Jack to register that his friend and teammate was no longer standing beside him, but was now gently making his way down the hill towards the trees.

"Teal'c?" called Jack following after his friend.

Following behind the two men. Sam made her way down the slope of the low ground nearly stumbling into Teal'c as he suddenly stopped.

Glancing around in the direction Teal'c seemed to be scanning. Jack suddenly stopped as the sudden flicker of a sparkle caught his eye. Moving closer, Jack peered out at the scene before him as the shape of twisted metal started to form in front of him.

"GOD… DANNY!" shouted Jack nearly running towards the massive wreckage.

~~**~~

It had started again, the music. Going off and on as he lay there in the snow. Daniel wasn't sure, but somewhere in his mind he would have sworn he could here the screeching of tires behind the almost haunting music that was floating through the air around him.

He was so tired, he ached from the pain in his body. His head feeling light as the wind blew around him. The sound of voices far away floating through his cloudy mind. Voices of his friends.

Pushing against the heaviness of his eyelids, Daniel tried to stifle the sob that escaped his lips, as he shivered from the snow and wind. He was so tired and so cold.. if only he could sleep, just for a moment. It wouldn't really matter, would it?"

Fluttering his eyes closed, Daniel listened to the music as it faded out again. It was so weird and peaceful in one mixture of melody. Instruments and voices coming from somewhere. 

Someone was shouting, the voice sounded tired and scared, and familiar. He would probably remember later, it didn't matter right now. The voices were closer now, nearer to him. 

Fluttering his eyes open slightly at the touch of something on his arm. Daniel gazed up, his eyes, locking with those of browns and blues. 

"What the hell, took you so long?" whispered Daniel as his eyes fluttered close again.

~~~**~~~

Warm…That was the first thing, Daniel noticed as he started to wake up. He was blessedly warm and dry. The pain in his shoulder and arm was gone, as was the one in his leg.

Blinking his eyes open, Daniel half expected to see nothing but stars above him. The dull grayness of the ceiling above was nearly startling as he peered up at it. The infirmary, still smelled as it always did. Daniel never thought he be happy to see the gray walls of it again.

Glancing over at the figures surrounding his bed. Daniel wasn't in the least bit surprised to find Jack half-asleep in the chair near him. Brushing his fingers softly thought the short peppered covered hair; Daniel smiled as jack nearly jumped out of the chair.

Snorting softly, Daniel smiled as Jack came to stand by the bed.

"Merry Christmas, Daniel." Whispered Jack.

"I don't think it's Christmas anymore, Jack." Laughed Daniel.

Taking the younger man's hand into his own and giving it a squeeze. Jack merely smiled.

"Your alive Danny… believe me, for us it is Christmas, we have a lot of celebrating to do." 

As Janet, Sam and Teal'c made their way towards his bed followed by General Hammond. For once Daniel couldn't agree more. There was indeed a lot to celebrate.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Author's Notes: Aurthor's note: Big thanks to Lora for betaing the story:)

* * *

> © January 2004 I don't own them? Damn!

* * *

  



End file.
